


Leoji Week April 2017

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Tagged Per Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Written for Leoji Week April 2017!Day 1: Others' Interpretation of Leoji/Social MediaDay 2: Firsts/SleepoversDay 3: Music/FlowersDay 4: Pining/LoveDay 5: AU: Soulmates/CollegeDay 6: "How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard."/"It's okay, I've got you."Day 7: Guang Hong learns Spanish/Teddy bears





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Leoji Through Others' Eyes/Social Media
> 
> Phichit and Leo know each other from skating together once in a while in America. They both know Guang Hong from social media, but don't meet him in person until Skate America. Phichit watches Leo and Guang Hong with a mixture of amusement, exasperation, and fondness as they develop crushes on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Outside POV, crushes, staring problems, difficulty speaking

Phichit didn’t know how he drew the same events as so many of his friends. Yuuri was only in China, but that was probably just as well, because if Viktor was half the coach he was a skater, Yuuri was going to kill him in the competitions. Of course, Viktor… from what Phichit had heard from Yuuri, Viktor had no idea what he was doing as a coach. So there was hope!

Leo would be at both Skate America and the Cup of China. He’d skated with Leo a few times, and the two of them were both social media addicts. Phichit had never actually met Ji Guang Hong in person before, but he was looking forward to it after becoming good friends through social media. It seemed a little weird that the three of them were in the same events, but Phichit was certainly not going to complain about it.

Otabek Altin would be at Skate America. Like Guang Hong, he’d never actually met Otabek, but they were mutuals on Tumblr. Otabek had a bit of a reputation as being standoffish, though. Phichit accepted the challenge.

Christophe Giacometti at the Cup of China, that was going to be fun. Phichit looked forward to it. He knew better than to expect anything to come of it, but Chris was fun to flirt with, and it was always entertaining watching Chris make Yuuri uncomfortable.

At Skate America, Phichit, Leo, and Guang Hong met up almost right away. Guang Hong’s reputation as being adorable was not in the least inflated, and Phichit could appreciate that – but Leo, it seemed, no one had warned. “Leo. You’re staring.”

“Huh?” Leo didn’t look away from watching Guang Hong typing on his phone.

“He’s cute, I know, but it’s still rude to stare at someone.”

Leo’s little staring problem continued through the whole competition. How Guang Hong never noticed, Phichit couldn’t understand, because when Guang Hong wasn’t looking at his phone, he was watching Leo. It didn’t seem to disrupt their skating too much, as Leo took gold and Guang Hong bronze. Phichit was disappointed with his own fourth place finish. He’d have to do way better at the Cup of China, beating two of the people who beat him here and two of last year’s finalists to get gold. Silver might be good enough, but he wanted that gold just to be safe.

By the Cup of China, Leo and Guang Hong still hadn’t gotten over the staring problem, which was starting to annoy Phichit. “Leo. You can talk to him in our group chat, why can’t you talk to him now?”

“I don’t know. He’s just… I get all tongue-tied and trip over my words and have you seen him? He’s so cute, Phichit! How does that much cute exist in one person?”

Phichit shook his head. “Should I be offended? I’m cuter. I have proof.”

“What, that article about the most adorable athletes in Asia? That did not prepare me to meet him!”

“Leo. Go find him. I promise you, you can talk to him, he won't bite. I’ll text you if I find Yuuri.”

Leo set out. Phichit regretted texting him when Leo and Guang Hong showed up just in time to watch Viktor’s strip show. Guang Hong’s fluster was just too cute, and it would make it harder for Leo to talk to him. Also, they couldn’t hang out, because he needed to get Celestino to the hotel and Yuuri needed to take care of Viktor.

Apparently it was a bonding experience for the two, hanging out on their own without Phichit. Maybe it hadn’t been such a bad thing that Phichit had to leave. They were inseparable while they waited to skate, leaving Phichit free to get yelled at by Chris for not inviting him to the Drunk Viktor Shit Show.

When they went out that night with Yuuri, Viktor, and Chris, Leo and Guang Hong were glued to each other’s sides. It was adorable. Even so, Phichit was surprised when Guang Hong stole a kiss from Leo when they got back to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of firsts for Leo and Guang Hong. Related to Day 1, from Leo and Guang Hong's perspective.
> 
> Tags: crushes, referenced homophobia, background Viktuuri

Leo met Guang Hong on Instagram. And then Twitter. Tumblr is where they started talking to each other. They were already friends when they found out they were both assigned to Skate America and the Cup of China. Both of them found it hilarious that they were visiting each other’s home countries.

The first time Leo saw Guang Hong, he’d thought he was prepared. He’d seen Guang Hong’s Instagram pictures. He’d read the article declaring him one of the three most adorable athletes in Asia. Phichit was one of the others, and Leo knew Phichit and could handle Phichit’s cuteness, so he figured, no problem meeting Guang Hong. He was so not ready. Guang Hong? There was no way that one person could be that freaking cute.

The first time Guang Hong saw Leo, he couldn’t stop staring. It was one thing seeing him in pictures and YouTube videos, but in person, there was something magnetic about him. Guang Hong wanted to run his fingers through Leo’s hair. It looked so soft.

The first time Leo and Guang Hong shared a podium, they still hadn’t managed to have a proper conversation that wasn’t through a computer screen. Leo was over the moon with his gold medal, and Guang Hong was nearly as happy with his bronze – his first medal as a senior skater. They posed for the pictures, arms around each other, medals held high. Both wanted to say something to the other, but neither could find the courage or the words.

The first time they had a proper face to face conversation was in China. Phichit had gone looking for Yuuri, and sent Leo to find Guang Hong. Leo wanted to kill Phichit – he knew Leo got tongue-tied around Guang Hong! Leo tried calling, but Guang Hong didn’t answer. Somehow, he managed to tell Guang Hong about the hot pot meetup – and the chance to meet Yuuri and Viktor.

The first time Guang Hong saw a naked man in person (not counting himself, of course), he was standing beside Leo watching his childhood hero drunk and stripping. He decided against asking for the selfie.

The first time Leo and Guang Hong kissed, Leo was completely not expecting it. Somehow, he always thought that he’d be the one to get it together enough to make the first move – which, maybe, he can claim anyway since he’s the one who initiated the conversation the day before. They’d gone out with Yuuri, Phichit, Viktor, and Christophe after the short program and had a great time. Leo couldn’t remember seeing Yuuri look so happy in Detroit, something Phichit agreed with. When they got back to the hotel, Guang Hong caught Leo’s hand and stopped him just before the elevators. He had to stretch up on his toes to reach, but he pressed a kiss to Leo’s lips.

The first time Guang Hong sees Leo cry is after the free skate at the Cup of China. Leo did badly, there was no other way to put it. He put up a good front in front of the crowd and the press and his coach, but as they headed back to the hotel, Guang Hong could see the strain in his eyes. “Hey. Leo.”

“What?”

“Come to my room. Let’s watch a movie. There’s something I want to tell you, but it’ll make more sense after you see Shanghai Blade.”

“That’s the movie you based your program on, isn’t it?”

Guang Hong nodded. “Not my favorite movie, but it’s pretty good.”

After the movie, Leo was at least smiling a little. It wasn’t quite his normal upbeat cheerfulness, but it was getting there. “So what did you want to tell me?”

“That part at the end there, where the assassin dies to save his old friend? That’s the end of my program, too. It helps me get in character if I use people I know in place of the characters. Georgi got to play the bad guy.”

Leo snorted. “After the short program yesterday I can see why. He was terrifying!”

“And you were the friend I dove in front of the bullet for.”

The first time Leo and Guang Hong had a sleepover was that night.

The first time Leo and Guang Hong fought was at Four Continents. Leo had resisted saying anything about their relationship on social media, once they realized that everyone had been so distracted by Yuuri and Viktor that no one noticed them. Guang Hong wanted to share things with the world like he always did, like Leo always did. Leo wanted to keep it private. When Guang Hong found out that Leo hadn’t even told his family, he got angry. He didn’t understand. Was Leo ashamed of him? When the fight wasn’t resolved before the free skate, Guang Hong struggled. He couldn’t imagine anyone else he could put in Leo’s place anymore. That was Leo’s role. But he was angry, and hurt, and his performance suffered for it.

The first time Leo and Guang Hong made up was after the Free Skate. They’d both missed the podium, placing fourth and fifth, and Leo opened up to Guang Hong about why he was keeping things secret. It was nothing to do with Guang Hong. It was his family. His parents were fine, his brothers and sisters were fine, but there were a lot of people in his family who would reject Leo for having a boyfriend – and even his parents might blame Leo for causing family drama instead of siding with him. He was scared, but he hadn’t considered what it would do to Guang Hong. Watching Guang Hong’s free skate, though, he could see the pain and the hesitation. He showed Guang Hong the Tumblr post he’d written, talking about the amazing boyfriend he’d been blessed with, and asked if it was okay to post it.

The first time Leo and Guang Hong slept together was after Worlds. Once again, they’d both missed the podium. With the Russian monsters now including Yuuri, they’d both considered themselves longshots at best to make it. Guang Hong’s free skate was a personal best, and Leo landed a quad toe loop in his for the first time. That and Guang Hong’s coming summer in America had both of them ready to celebrate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two hobbies that shaped Leo and Guang Hong's lives.

Ever since he was little, music had been important to Leo. Some of his earliest memories were of his mother or abuela singing something, and the feeling of safety he would get when his mother sang him to sleep. At church, the music helped create the sense of community, giving him the feeling of belonging.

When he was old enough to press the keys, Leo started taking piano lessons, and quickly added guitar. Whenever he could, he took music electives in school – he couldn’t join the marching band, his skating required too much time commitment, but he could join the choir. Starting in middle school, he and his coaches had worked out a deal where instead of normal physical education, his training for figure skating would count, and he took dance classes when he had room in his schedule.

Most of what precious free time Leo had was spent with music playing or playing music. Music helped him shut out the noise in his house to concentrate on his homework. Choosing his major when he started college was easy. He was going to major in music, with a minor in dance.

Music also helped Leo make friends. As far as he knew, he was the only skater Otabek Altin called a friend, thanks to their shared interest in music. Even now that Otabek was back in Kazakhstan, they still traded music over social media.

When he and Guang Hong got together, one of the first things Leo did was write a song for his boyfriend. Guang Hong loved it, and Leo’s music became a standard gift between the two. Leo composed or arranged Guang Hong’s music for skating, and sometimes did his choreography.

.

Guang Hong grew up loving flowers. His mother kept a flower garden, and took Guang Hong with her to tend it from the time he was a baby. Flowers were pretty, and made his mother happy. Guang Hong’s mother told him the names and meanings of the flowers she grew, along with stories about the creatures that lived in them.

One reason why Guang Hong took up figure skating was that it kind of reminded him of flowers. It was beautiful, and colorful, and while you could admire skaters just for that, there was usually a deeper meaning behind everything in there. Of course, he also became a skater because he was good at it, and his state sponsorship made things very easy for his parents.

Leo was a little surprised the first time Guang Hong bought him flowers. They weren’t dating yet, so even though he knew how important flowers were to Guang Hong, Leo wasn’t expecting them. He recovered quickly and appreciated them.

Once they started dating, Guang Hong got Leo flowers frequently. Leo did well in competition – congratulations flowers. Leo did badly – consolation flowers. Guang Hong missed Leo – flowers to say so. Leo loved it.

When Guang Hong retired from skating and moved to America, he and Leo had their own flower garden, and their own kids for Guang Hong to take with him to the garden and tell stories to. Sometimes Leo would come with them. He loved hearing Guang Hong’s stories too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guang Hong's been waiting for YEARS to meet his idol.
> 
> No, not Viktor Nikiforov. The other one. The one he's half in love with.
> 
> He would never have dreamed it would go the way it does.
> 
> Tags: Pining, Phichit Is A Little Shit, kind of Otayuri but not necessarily a romantic thing, Yuri Is Not In This, alternative applications of the Heimlich maneuver

Like pretty much every other male figure skater within ten years of his age, whether they’d admit it or not, Guang Hong looked up to Viktor Nikiforov and wanted to be him one day. Viktor wasn’t his favorite, though. Leo de la Iglesia wasn’t as good as Viktor. That was okay. No one was as good as Viktor. That doesn’t mean Guang Hong couldn’t prefer watching Leo.

They were only a year and a half apart, but despite being in Juniors together for two years, it never seemed to work out for Guang Hong to actually meet him. He tried. He stalked social media looking for any mention of competitions Leo was entering, and tried to get his coach to enter him in them, but it never worked out. Invitational meets like the Grand Prix never lined up for them, and Worlds was just so crazy that Guang Hong couldn’t quite get the chance. Then Leo moved up to seniors, and Guang Hong started bugging his coach to let him move up too. His coach refused.

Finally, when Guang Hong was seventeen, his coach decided it was time. Guang Hong couldn’t believe it when not only was he assigned to the Grand Prix series, he drew BOTH events with Leo de la Iglesia. Then, when he announced his assignments with an Instagram photo, Leo liked it. And left a comment. “Looking forward to competing against you! Best of luck!”

Guang Hong didn’t stop squeeing until he got to the hotel in Chicago. At least, according to his long-suffering coach. Once they were settled in, Guang Hong checked his social media to see if he could find Leo. As it turned out, it wasn’t hard at all. Leo was in the lobby of the hotel with Otabek Altin. Guang Hong had skated against Otabek before and was slightly intimidated by the Kazakh skater. He’d never seen Otabek talking to anyone but his coach!

Guang Hong had just decided to give up and try again later when Leo looked up and met his eyes. “Guang Hong!” He waved him over. “Did I say that right?”

“Close enough.”

“No, I’m not accepting that. How do you say it?”

On his second try at getting the syllables out, Guang Hong said his name. Leo repeated it, getting it right that time. “It’s really not that important, though.”

“It is to me. People can mostly manage Leo, but my sister Esperanza, she came home in tears after her first day of school because everyone insisted that her name was too hard and she had to have a nickname. Do you have plans for the evening?”

“Um, at some point I’m going to go get dinner, but other than that, no.”

“Want to join us? Otabek and I were just waiting for Phichit to get down here, he takes forever putting his makeup on, and then we’re gonna go to a club.”

“Don’t you have to be eighteen? I’m not yet,” Guang Hong stammered. He could not believe this was happening.

Leo shrugged with an easy smile. “Neither is Otabek, not till the end of the month. They don’t serve alcohol, so it’s a popular place for teenagers to go because they don’t have to have a minimum age.”

“Oh! Okay! Sure, I’d love to go… if that’s okay with Otabek and Phichit?”

Otabek shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

“And the day Phichit Chulanont turns down the chance to make a new friend is the day Yuri Plisetsky is voluntarily nice to someone.”

Guang Hong laughed. He’d skated against Plisetsky the last couple years, and was terrified of the kid. Otabek’s eyes grew a little darker. “What’s wrong with Yuri Plisetsky?”

“I take it you don’t know him, then?” Leo said.

Otabek just shrugged. “No better than you do, you moved up the same time I did so you’ve never skated against him either.”

“No, but sometimes, you can just tell what kind of person someone is from social media. Phichit’s a ball of sunshine, Guang Hong here is sweet and kind, and Yuri Plisetsky is a foul-tempered brat.”

Guang Hong hoped he wasn’t as red as he felt he was. Otabek just shrugged again. “I disagree. You’re right about Phichit and I’ll take your word for it on Guang Hong, but you’re wrong about Yuri.”

“Oh my god, Otabek, do you have a crush?” Leo asked.

“No. You do, though.”

Leo scrunched up his face. “How are you getting crush from foul-tempered brat?”

“I’m getting crush from sweet and kind.”

Guang Hong squeaked, and Leo looked a little discomfited. “I guess that makes more sense. Where the hell is Phichit?”

“Sorry!” Phichit waved. “Yuuri had a bit of a Viktor related meltdown and I had to talk him through it.”

It wasn’t until they were at the club and Otabek had taken over the DJ station for a while that it occurred to Guang Hong that Leo hadn’t denied the crush. Leo and Phichit looked at him curiously as he had a coughing fit after nearly choking on his strange American tea. Who would have thought that Americans would drink their tea with ice? “Sorry, I’m okay, I just… I’m fine.”

“You sure? Because I’m sure Leo wouldn’t mind giving you the Heimlich if you need it…” Phichit winked, causing Leo to glare at him.

“What’s a Heimlich?”

“It’s something to do if you see someone choking. You stand behind them, wrap your arms around them so that your hands are in a certain spot, and do a sharp upward thrust to force the air in the lungs to push out whatever the obstruction in the throat is.”

Phichit got a mischievous smile. “Maybe you should show him, Leo. It’s the best way to learn where to put your hands, having someone show you.”

Leo covered his face with his hands. “Phichit, I swear to God, I am going to kill you.”

“No, he’s got a point,” Guang Hong said. “Show me?”

Leo got up and wrapped his arms around Guang Hong, and suddenly Guang Hong realized the problem here. Whoops. “Okay, make a fist with one hand, wrap the other around it. Put your hands here, right below the ribs. When you thrust, you’re gonna try to get under the ribs, short and sharp.” Thankfully, he didn’t actually demonstrate the thrust. “And then you kill your friend if he puts any of those pictures on Instagram.”

“But you’re so cute!” Phichit grinned at Leo. “Oops, my thumb slipped.”

Leo let go of Guang Hong and pulled out his phone. Guang Hong looked, too. Phichit had posted a picture of them, and it was so embarrassing seeing himself looking that lovestruck over a first aid demonstration. Phichit’s caption read “Alternative uses for the Heimlich maneuver: getting your pining pal to do something about his crush!”

“Phichit!” Leo snapped. “What…”

Guang Hong looked up at Leo. “Don’t be mad. Unless he’s lying, in which case I’ll help you hide the body.”

“He’s… not lying. If I’d seen you skate before I’d made the commitment, I’d have stayed in Juniors another year to try to compete against you.”

“I kept trying to get my coach to let me enter competitions because you’d be there. She never would.”

“Phichit can tell you about the screaming when I saw the assignments and realized we had both of our competitions together this year. Plus there’s Four Continents now!”

“You’re both idiots,” Phichit declared.

Leo glared at him. “Or I had my own plan for how and when to bring it up instead of ‘Hi we just met two hours ago let me tell you about how I’ve been pining for you the last two years.’”

“Yeah, whatever you say, Leo. Now I just have to figure out how to knock Viktor and Yuuri’s heads together at the Cup of China… any ideas?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo meets his new roommate. Sparks fly. (Not literally.)
> 
> Tags: College AU, Soulmate AU, soulmarks are names written on arms, most people have several, background Seungchuchu

Leo enjoyed college, except for the roommates. He’d gone through two last year. The first one, JJ, was annoying and loud. Underneath, he was a decent enough guy, but his sense of humor left a lot to be desired. JJ had left of his own choice when a spot came open in the house run by the fraternity he’d joined. Seung Gil hadn’t been bad. He was so quiet and intensely focused on his studying that there were times Leo had completely forgotten he was in the room. For the most part, no big deal, but things had gotten awkward a couple times when Leo, believing himself alone, decided to enjoy some alone time.

Yeah, it wasn’t a surprise Seung Gil had decided to go room with Phichit instead this year. If Phichit decided to have some alone time, Seung Gil could watch or join without it being awkward, since they were fuckbuddies anyway.

Leo was, therefore, understandably concerned about what his roommate would be like this year. “Third time’s the charm,” his mother kept saying, but Leo wasn’t too sure that would be enough.

When he heard a key turning, Leo got to his feet. His side of the room was clean, he’d made sure of that, and he was presentable if not fancy. Another thing his mom had drilled into him: you don’t get a second chance at a first impression.

The boy was adorable. No two ways about it. He was tiny and had the sweetest eyes Leo had ever seen and he didn’t wear a sleeve over his arms to hide the names of his soulmates. There were several written in blue ink – the color of your true friends – and one in green ink – the color of adoptive family. Leo recognized that name, Phichit Chulanont. That was a good sign. It also reminded Leo that it was rude to look at someone’s names without invitation, and his eyes snapped back up to the boy’s face.

He smiled, and oh god, had the room gotten brighter? “If I minded people looking at my names, I’d cover them up like everyone else.” He touched the green mark. “I keep hoping someone will be able to tell me about this one. It’s the only one I can’t read, now.”

“Phichit Chulanont.” Leo rolled up his right sleeve, showing his similar green mark, now bordered in gold to show that they’d met. “I’ll take you down and introduce you once you’ve got settled in.”

“Oh, cool! Have you met most of yours?”

Leo shrugged. “I’ve met a lot of them, but not all. Do you have a lot of stuff to bring in?”

“I don’t know about a lot. More than I can carry in one trip, definitely.”

“Come on, then.”

With Leo helping, it only took three trips to get everything inside. “Hey, what’s your name?”

“Ji Guang Hong. It’s Chinese. Call me Guang Hong.”

“Leo de la Iglesia.”

“Really?” Guang Hong broke into a huge smile. “You didn’t finish reading my names, did you.”

“No?”

“Look.” Guang Hong held out his left arm. There, right over the pulse in the wrist, was Leo’s name, in bright red letters. The color for romantic love. As he watched, gold filled in around it. “I’m guessing you don’t read Chinese?”

“No, but…” Leo pushed his left sleeve up. “I was never sure whether it was Chinese or Japanese or Korean or something else, but since I didn’t have the gold before, I’m guessing Chinese?”

Guang Hong reached out and brushed his fingers over the mark. “Yes. That’s me. Hi.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of summer. Leo and Guang Hong have to face the coming separation.
> 
> Tags: Long-Distance Relationship, Cuddles, Fluff

Summers had always been Leo’s favorite time of year. As a kid, it meant no school and extra skating. As a teenager, it still meant no school, which meant he could easily fit music lessons and practice time into his schedule. College: he could take summer classes if he wanted, and he usually did to make up for taking light loads during the fall because of Grand Prix, but they were interesting and he definitely enjoyed them. And summers brought Guang Hong. He had come to the US or Canada to train for years, but once he and Leo got together, Guang Hong came to train with Leo.

The downside to that was that at the end of August, Guang Hong had to go back to China. The summer had been wonderful, but September was always hard.

Guang Hong looked up from where he had his head on Leo’s chest, cuddling while they checked their social media. “What’s wrong, Leo?”

“Nothing's wrong. Just thinking how lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard.” Leo’s arm came up around Guang Hong, fingers tangling in his boyfriend's hair.

Guang Hong groaned. “Ugh, don’t remind me, I don’t want to go back to China. We’re not even going to see each other at competitions until Finals or Four Continents!” Leo had Skate America and Trophee de France, Guang Hong got the Cup of China and Rostelecom Cup. “I think my coach will let me come out for New Year’s, after my Nationals, but you know how she is.”

“Yeah. That would be nice, if it happens." Leo hoped it would, but Guang Hong's coach was strict. If Guang Hong didn't do as well as expected in the Grand Prix or Nationals, she wouldn't let him come. "Oh well, it could be a lot worse.”

Guang Hong gave him a puzzled look. “How?”

“We’ve got Skype and Instagram and phones, our coaches both know we’re happier and harder workers when we’re allowed to talk to each other when we can around time zones, and at the end of the season, we’ve both got some shiny new medals and five months where we can be together. I miss you a lot, but we work it out.”

“Those seven months in between suck, though. Skype’s no substitute for being here like this.”

“Yeah, I know. But you asked how it could be worse. You know why it’s bad. And you know me, focusing on the positive.” It was one of the things Guang Hong loved about Leo.

Guang Hong put away his phone and snuggled in closer. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. That makes it all worth it.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of short scenes from Guang Hong returning to China through his return to the US.
> 
> Tags: Bad puns, good sisters, excitable families, proposal

Leo was as familiar with Guang Hong’s bedroom as his own, it seemed sometimes. So when there was a major change, he noticed. “What the heck? Is that the world’s biggest teddy bear?”

Guang Hong looked over his shoulder at the giant bear taking up half his bed. “Probably not. I’d expect there’s bigger out there somewhere.”

“How did they get that into the arena, let alone onto the ice?” It was bigger than most fans of figure skating! Leo could not figure out how Guang Hong got it off the ice, for that matter, it was bigger than him.

“Huh?” Guang Hong glanced at the bear again, then realized. “Oh! No, this wasn’t a present from a fan! My coach gave it to me.”

“Oh. What are you doing with a giant bear?”

Guang Hong’s face lit up in a giant smile. “Watch this!” He turned the computer for a better view of the bear and went to his bed. Leo covered his mouth to stop the noises from escaping as Guang Hong curled up with the bear’s arms around him. “It gives the best bear hugs.”

“You did not just say that.” Leo couldn’t help the snort at the pun. “I see how it is.”

“Well you’re not here! It stays in China when I come to visit you.”

“I can’t believe your coach got you a cuddle bear so you’d miss your boyfriend less.”

“Oh, she doesn’t care how much I miss you. She just got sick of me showing up to practice on two hours’ sleep because I got used to having you there.”

 

Class was unexpectedly canceled, so Leo decided to call Guang Hong early. The line was busy. Unusual but not entirely weird. When the line stayed busy right up until the time Leo usually called after class, that was weird.

Guang Hong sounded normal when he answered Leo's call, though. “Hi Leo! How’s it going?”

“Writing class got canceled, rest day at practice, just been hanging out bored.”

“Oh no! I’m sorry! No homework to catch up on even?”

“Probably should have practiced my guitar, but oh well. How about you? How was your day?”

“Ugh, busy. Practice, teaching a bunch of six-year-olds how to stand on their skates without tipping over, helping my mom clean up, and then trying to study but I kept getting distracted.”

“Study? You’re in school over there?”

“No, this is something I’m doing on my own.” Guang Hong changed the subject, and Leo couldn't get anything more out of him.

 

A couple weeks later, class was canceled again. Leo tried once to call Guang Hong, and when that didn’t go through, he called his sister Esperanza. Busy. He tried again every few minutes, but still busy. Weird. Espy wasn’t usually one for long phone conversations.

He hadn’t gotten through by the time it was time to call Guang Hong. He decided to try once more, and this time, Espy picked up. “Hi Leo! What’s up?”

“Just wanted to check in about Easter plans. Everyone’s okay with Guang Hong coming, right?” Last year there had been some surprise when Leo showed up with a boyfriend in tow.

“Yeah, last year it was the surprise, not Guang Hong. Once they got over that everyone loved him! Don’t worry, he’s totally welcome. Aunt Rosa’s gonna try to convert him again, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. She means well.” Last Easter, Aunt Rosa had spent the entire weekend trying to convince Guang Hong to either convert to Catholicism or break up with Leo. “I should go, Guang Hong’s probably wondering why I haven’t called yet.”

“Yeah. Hey, tell him he’s doing great and he shouldn’t let a bad day get him down, okay?”

“Huh?” But Espy had hung up.

Just in time, as Guang Hong called. “Leo! Hi!” He noticed the odd look on Leo’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Leo passed on Espy’s message. “Any idea what that means?”

Guang Hong blushed. “Yeah, I know. Thanks.”

“Care to enlighten me?”

“No. How was school?”

 

After Worlds, Guang Hong came to the US with his coach. Guang Hong basically moved into Leo’s apartment. Leo was trying not to be paranoid, but sometimes, Guang Hong would just… disappear. Coincidentally or not, when Guang Hong was disappeared, Leo couldn’t get hold of Espy either.

On the flight to California for family Easter, Guang Hong cuddled up to Leo. “Any changes I should know about with your family?”

“My cousin Kayley had her baby, Noah. You will probably be expected to hold him and tell her how cute he is and what a handsome man he’ll grow into. Other than that, not really.”

“Good.”

“You nervous? Because it’s not going to be like last year. They know you’re coming and are looking forward to seeing you.”

“I know. It’s nothing. Just me freaking out a little. Espy’s gonna kill me if I mess this up.”

“Mess what up?”

“Nothing, never mind!” Guang Hong closed his eyes, and Leo sighed. Whatever Guang Hong and Espy were doing, he’d find out this weekend, it sounded like.

 

He didn’t have long to wait. Leo’s parents and sisters were at the airport waiting for them, and they greeted Leo in excited Spanish. “Whoa, guys! English! Please?”

“It’s all right. I’m… don’t worry about me.” Leo stared at Guang Hong in shock. It was hesitant, there was quite the accent, but that was definitely Spanish he was speaking.

On the trip to the house, everyone spoke English. At the house, it was a mixture of English and Spanish, depending on who was talking and what they were talking about. Leo encouraged English around him and Guang Hong, but Guang Hong seemed to be okay with Spanish. When had that happened?

That evening, after a huge meal where Leo stuffed himself on his abuelas’ cooking, Espy nudged Guang Hong, who got to his feet. He faced Leo’s parents, and in Spanish, asked for their blessing to ask Leo to marry him. They didn’t get a chance to answer before the entire family was screaming in excitement and trying to hug both Leo and Guang Hong. Well, except Aunt Rosa, who stubbornly stayed in her seat.

Once they were free of the family, Leo wrapped Guang Hong up in a giant hug. “I think that’s an approval.”

“I sure hope so. I’m glad that’s over with. That’s what I was so nervous about on the plane.”

“Which part, the blessing or doing it in Spanish?”

“Spanish. Espy’s been teaching me since September.”

“You did great. I'm sure Espy's proud of you.” Leo kissed Guang Hong. "I am."

Guang Hong smiled at him expectantly. “So?”

“What?”

“Marry me?”

“Promise me it’ll be quicker from engagement to wedding than Viktuuri were?”

“Of course.”

Leo kissed Guang Hong again. His fiance was so sweet. “Yes.”


End file.
